introductions
by prestoalbatross
Summary: Past relationships stay with you no matter what.
1. Chapter 1: introductions

Their supposed first meeting had been less than romantic and more than awkward. At least for Niko. He had received an invitation to the palace for no discernable reason. Still, he went, because it's not every day the Countess of Vesuvia invites you to her abode. The anxiety he felt was not quelled but in fact, amplified when he approached the palace gates at dusk and was greeted with rather unpleasant stares from the guards.

He was used to stares and looks of disapproval though given his profession.

Still, it didn't make them any more palatable.

The guards let him pass without a word and he stepped through the threshold of the gates and into a world he could only dream of living in. Off in the distance, he spotted the tall, slender figure of Countess Nadia. She was lounging near the entrance to the palace's garden, idly speaking with her handmaid Portia. Upon seeing him approach, Nadia dismissed Portia and greeted Niko with a demure smile.

"Welcome, Illyrian."

"You can call me Niko... if you wish..." He responded quickly, returning her pleasantries with a smile of his own. She gestured to the garden entrance, strands of her purple hair drifted away from her extended arm. Together they set off into the garden, the silence between them only fueling Niko's mounting anxiety.

"So..."

"You're wondering why you're here, correct?"

Niko nodded warily. Nadia sighed and took a seat; a look of what Niko could only liken to embarrassment covered her face.

"It's about my husband."

"Lucio?"

"You address him so informally." Nadia peered up at him curiously. Niko felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"We've had our run-ins before he came here."

Nadia made a noise of acknowledgment. Given her husband's former position as a mercenary, it was not uncommon to find those who had dealt with him in their pasts. Nadia patted the empty space beside her and Niko obliged. Adjusting her seating, Nadia cleared her throat and tucked her hair completely behind her shoulders.

"I'm aware of what you do for a living."

Niko coughed softly and avoided looking in her direction. It came as no surprise that Nadia was aware of his line of work considering she was in charge of running Vesuvia.

"It's not a crim-"

"I will hire you for an extended period to... distract my husband."

Niko's jaw hit the floor. Did he really just hear the Countess of Vesuvia say she wanted to hire him to sleep with her husband?

"Countess, I'm not sure that's wise." He began fidgeting with the hem of his long sleeve, a stray thread already becoming unraveled from it.

"You don't have to sleep with him, but just providing a distraction and keeping him occupied would be good enough. Given that my husband is the way he is you can imagine he doesn't make things easy. However, if you do sleep with him I will not care."

Niko turned and stared at her with uncertainty in his eyes. Nadia greeted his gaze with an expression of fondness and warmth.

"You don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with, Illyrian."

He nodded, now staring directly up into the window overlooking the garden. His breathing caught in his throat when he realized Lucio was staring down at them, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Take your time, it's not a decision to rush." She stood and Niko rose shortly after her, dusting the miscellaneous dirt and leaves from the back of his pants.

"I will be back once I make a decision." He said as calmly as he could before making his way past Nadia and out of the garden, the feeling of Lucio's eyes on his back lingered long after he was out of the garden.

* * *

Returning to the palace the within the next couple of days was a feat of strength Niko didn't know he could muster. Not that he disliked the palace or any of the residents by any means. It's just never really an ideal situation to meet face to face with an ex. Without much hindrance he made his way past the large iron gates and through the winding hallways, he had a vague idea of where to go. Niko halted in his tracks when he reached the staircase, partially because of the uneasiness and also because at the landing of the stairs lie two white dogs with golden collars.

Both of them raised their heads and sniffed the air before locking their eyes on Niko. In an instant both the dogs bounded towards Niko, eagerly sniffing and nuzzling his hands and thighs.

"You two have gotten so big..." Niko giggled and crouched, petting both of them affectionately. While petting them, Niko failed to notice the figure standing on the top of the first landing of the stairs.

"Mercedes. Melchior." The dogs both perked up and turned before trotting over to the owner of the voice. Niko looked up and for a moment both men just stared at each other silently.

"You look well," Lucio said, finally breaking the silence.

"You look like shit."

Lucio's face scrunched up in annoyance. Niko matched his grimace with a charming smile. He stood up and stepped slowly up the stairs towards Lucio. Lucio waved his hand and the dogs walked away. Niko stood before Lucio and looked up at the man who was easily a foot taller than him with a look of vexation mixed with longing.

"You are giving me quite the set of mixed signals here, Niko." Lucio smiled in amusement as Niko's scowl deepened. Languidly Lucio reached out and cradled Niko's cheek, brushing his thumb over his skin.

"I'm not happy with you, Lucio."

"When are you ever?"

Niko's face shifted to a deadpan expression, but Lucio could feel the heat rising in Niko's face as he teased him. Lucio's hand slipped down and rested underneath Niko's chin, tilting his face up towards him more. Before Niko could sass him, Lucio covered his mouth with his. It was brief but Lucio heard Niko's barely audible whine as he pulled himself away from the kiss, his hand dropping back down to his side.

"I know about Nadia's proposition."

Niko wiped his mouth.

"I figured you did."

"And?"

"There's no 'and', Lucio."

Lucio pouted a little.

"Not even a little one?"

Niko rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not even a little one."

Lucio slid his hand into Niko's and tugged him against him.

"Lucio."

"Illyrian."

And there it was.

It was his unrelenting stubbornness that both annoyed the shit out of Niko, but also endeared Lucio to him. Lost briefly in his thoughts he was jolted from them when Lucio scooped him up. Niko yelped a little and braced himself using Lucio's shoulders. Lucio chuckled and began walking up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"You're insufferable."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Niko panted as Lucio thrust into him, his hands clutching the bedsheets. Ending up on his hands and knees being fucked by Lucio wasn't how he had planned to spend his afternoon, yet there he was.

"Lucio, fuck..." Niko tried to speak but the feeling of Lucio's cock deep inside him was all he could focus on at the moment. Lucio's grip on Niko's hips was strong, but not strong enough to leave bruises though he could have if he wanted. He knew Niko liked it.

"So, should I pay you after this or should Noddy?"

"Shut upp..." Niko grumbled, glancing over his shoulder to glare at him. Lucio smiled and slammed his hips against Niko causing him to moan loudly. Hanging his head Niko stared at the sheets as they bounced in his vision with each thrust from Lucio.

"Are you alright?"

Niko lifted his head and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am more than alright," He whimpered, pushing his hips back towards Lucio.

"Don't stop."

Lucio nodded and began fucking him more vigorously causing Niko to moan involuntarily and grip the sheets even tighter. They continued like this for a while, Lucio occasionally reaching around Niko to tease his clit, enjoying the soft pleading noises Niko would make when Lucio would pull his hand away.

"Lucio..." Niko keened, grinding his hips back against Lucio trying to create more friction. Lucio could feel Niko's pussy spasming around his cock as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Mhhmmm?" The count purred, thrusting slowly and deeply into Niko. Niko's arms shook before giving out and he collapsed face first into the mattress. Lucio leaned over and kissed at his shoulders, continuing his rhythm. Niko pressed his face into mattress his moans muffled against the silk sheets.

"Are you going to cum for me, kitten?"

Niko's body twitched slightly after hearing the nickname. He just had to use that nickname, didn't he? Lucio chuckled quietly, his breath warm against Niko's skin.

"Is that a yes?"

Niko nodded emphatically against the mattress as Lucio straightened himself up and pulled Niko flush against him. He continued to drive his cock deep into Niko. Niko bit his lip, whining quietly each time Lucio's hips met his. He couldn't even speak when he finally came, he just gasped and convulsed a little as his pussy clenched around Lucio's cock even more. Lucio gripped his hips even tighter and held him in place as Niko squirmed and mewled.

He was murmuring something repeatedly and when Lucio leaned over him again to listen he heard Niko begging for Lucio to cum inside him. Lucio shook his head and pulled out of Niko allowing himself to cum only on Niko's lower back and ass. Niko pouted and rolled over onto his back to look up at Lucio.

"Why didn't you?"

"You know why."

Niko nodded, but crossed his arms, pouting even more. Lucio leaned over and kissed his cheek before rolling onto the bed beside his smaller companion. The redhead turned and scooted towards him, resting his head on Lucio's chest. The count slipped his arm around Niko's waist, dragging him snugly against him.

"Just like old times."

"Including the cum all over the sheets."

Lucio snorted and kissed his forehead.

"Except now we have servants to clean them."

Niko giggled and crawled on top of Lucio, kissing him all over his face.

"Stay," Lucio said softly. Niko shook his head. "I can't."

"Please."

Niko sighed and laid on top of Lucio.

"At least come to the masquerade...?" Lucio made one last ditch effort. Niko sighed and nodded slowly in resignation.

"You mean your birthday?"

"I hope you give me a nice gift." Lucio flashed him a toothy grin and Niko rolled his eyes.

"My gift to you is my presence."

"Fair enough." Lucio ran his hand through Niko's hair and smiled at him genuinely. Niko sighed, settling against him. Lucio shifted and pulled a loose sheet up and around them, letting Niko stay snuggled against him. Eventually, after a few moments of idly rubbing Niko's back while he slept Lucio also drifted off knowing full well his lover would not be there in the morning.

* * *

welcome to another nikolucio fic including some other arcana characters (plus some other ocs later on). as stated in my previous fic i'm still rusty at writing so bear with me.

don't forget to review/fav/follow and as always stay tuned for more works from me. :)

/

chapter specific tags will always be listed in the notes.


	2. Chapter 2: bodies

The palace was bustling with people and joyous energy. It was always a wondrous and magical time in the palace during these times. People laughing and enjoying the lavish lifestyle they couldn't afford outside of these parties. Along one of the ornate walls, a chase sofa sat and fetchingly lounged upon it was one of Asra's former apprentices, Wanda Salvidar. She watched in amusement as the common folk of Vesuvia pretended to be something they weren't. Casually, she twirled her finger around one of the bouncy black curls that framed her dark complexion charmingly.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Wanda sat up and turned towards the source of the voice excitedly, her breasts bouncing with her sudden movement. Standing beside the sofa was a fair-skinned blonde of average height and build except for their wide-set, curvy hips. They stood with their hands in the pockets which pushed the bottom of their blazer open.

"Of course, I'm here, Juniper."

"But you hate the birthday boy." Juniper joked, kissing Wanda on the cheek as she stood to officially greet them. Wanda's petite frame was draped in sheer black fabric, the only solid pieces were there to cover her chest and lower half; accents of gold floated around the edges of the gown. The most notable feature of the dress was its plunging neckline which stopped just above her navel. She stood just a few inches shorter than Juniper and she enjoyed this because it provided her with maximum snuggle potential which she used to her advantage.

"I'm here for you."

Juniper wrapped their arm around Wanda's waist and turned both to face the swaying crowd.

"And him." Juniper gestured to the tall redhead with the crystal flute of champagne in their free hand. Wanda's eyes lit up upon seeing him. Nothing made her happier than having both of her partners around.

"He seems preoccupied at the moment."

"Let's find out why." Wanda took Juniper's arm and began pushing her way towards Julian and his preoccupation. Juniper followed her, casually sipping on their champagne.

"Julian!" Wanda chirped. Julian looked up from his conversation and smiled at both. It was then that both Juniper and Wanda noticed who he was speaking to.

"You." Wanda sneered.

"Illyrian?" Juniper asked, incredulously. The shorter of the two redheads turned to face the duo. He had a blank expression across his freckled face and just drank the rest of the champagne in his own glass.

"Surprise." He replied, sardonically. Wanda scowled and folded her arms across her chest. Juniper just stared at him in confusion.

"It's been awhile." They finally said.

"Yup." Niko nodded before twisting away from their stare and disappearing into the throng of people. Wanda scoffed before shuffling over to Julian. He reached for her, his gloved hand running along the surface of her skin.

"Why were you talking to him?" She asked, nestling against him.

"Don't worry about it."

Juniper peered into the distance where Niko had disappeared, worry marring their features along with something akin to fear filling their green eyes.

"He's fine, Juniper."

Juniper nodded and looked back to their partners with a smile, though the concern still lingered behind their eyes.

* * *

Finally breaking through the crowd, Niko made his way out into the garden space. He pulled off the dark green overcoat and tossed it over the nearby bench before running his fingers through his hair and untucking his shirt, just trying to get comfortable. He deeply sighed, he hated these kinds of functions. Crowds had never been his favorite and the person he was there to see had conspicuously never been within eyeshot of him. Also, not to mention a good portion of the men inside the palace were men he had slept with for money.

"You seem tense."

"What gave it away?" He jeered, swiveling to face the white-haired magician. Asra stood before him, relaxed, composed, and far away from his new apprentice.  
"You know you shouldn't be here."

"I was _invited_."

Asra shook his head. "It's dangerous for you here."

"He won't let anything happen to me." Niko looked away and walked further into the dimly lit garden, but not out of earshot.

"You're the only one who trusts him."

"I'm the only one who _knows_ him."

Asra watched as Niko began to tremble slightly and decided to back off, the magical energy radiating form Niko was enough to indicate the potential danger Asra could be in.

"Leave." The voice from behind them was cold and lethal. Asra bristled when he heard it and he refused to acknowledge its origin. Instead, he turned on his heel and began to walk past the taller man behind him, only pausing briefly to extend a warning he didn't think the man really deserved.

"He's dangerous, Lucio."

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

Asra nodded and made his way back into the palace. Niko remained with his back to Lucio, not saying a word.

"I'm glad you came," Lucio said softly once Asra was gone.

"Not entirely sure it was worth it."

Lucio moved up behind Niko and rested his hands on his hips. Niko leaned back against him, but the tension he carried was palpable.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Only if I'm leaving with you."

Lucio smiled sadly, his hands falling away from Niko. "I can't."

"You never could." Niko stalked off further into the garden, refusing to let Lucio see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Niko!" Lucio called out after him, but his feet remained planted where he stood. Niko made his way through the maze until he reached a door that had always been obscured by the leaves tangled up  
along the wall. He made his way into the rolling hills that lined the palace. As the door slammed behind him, he felt someone grab his upper arm.

"Juniper?!"

"Surprise." Juniper looked at him, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"How..."

"I'm your cousin. Also, Asra told me."

Niko muttered something about Asra being a rat under his breath before meeting Juniper's eyes with his. Juniper released his arm and handed him a handkerchief. Niko took it sheepishly and wiped his eyes.

"Did you really come here for him?"

Niko shook his head, but the conviction behind it was weak. He ringed the cloth in his hands, refusing to maintain eye contact with his cousin. Juniper let out what Niko could only describe as the "Ocilakoth Sigh". A special type of noise that only the Ocilakoth family could produce. It was the oxygenated equivalent of "disappointed, but not surprised".

"I can't tell you what to do, but you need to take care of yourself and being involved with him isn't doing that."

"I love him."

"He's married." Juniper leveled Niko with a stare and folded their arms. Niko hung his head, fully conceding to Juniper's truth. Juniper could tell from Niko's mannerisms that he and Lucio had other encountered each other prior to the masquerade.

"I can't stop you, Illyrian... Just... be careful. You know the kind of man he is." Juniper stepped forward and kissed Niko on the forehead before moving back into the garden. Niko stood there, overlooking the city of Vesuvia. Still fidgeting with the handkerchief in his hand, Niko set off towards the city.

* * *

The tavern was dark and smelled just as you would imagine a seedy place like this to smell. Niko sat in one of the only semi-well-lit corners of the tavern and people watched while sipping on his drink. It was surprisingly calm tonight, normally there was a fight every other hour. However, it was rather peaceful, and everyone just sat around drinking and bitching about the day to day. Some were even complaining about the masquerade, Niko could understand the complaints though. Despite the mask of love and appreciation most of Vesuvia wore for Lucio, there were several more that didn't particularly care for his attitude.  
A sentiment Niko occasionally shared with the patrons of the tavern.  
And still, Niko savored little moments like this because they reminded him of when he would travel around from city to village to a hole in the wall with Lucio and the band of mercenaries that tagged along with him. He smiled to himself, idly reaching up to his shirt collar to retrieve the pendant that he wore around his neck religiously. It had been a gift from Lucio when they had first begun their romance so many years ago and although they were no longer together for a laundry list of the reasons Niko couldn't help but hold onto the trinket.

"This seat taken?"

Niko looked up from his reverie, blinking rapidly as his lack of situational awareness caught up to him. "N-no..." He responded softly, fully cognizant of who was now sitting across from him. Although he was significantly dressed down and his face was shrouded by a cowl, Niko knew exactly who he was.

"Why are you here?" The previous mist of nostalgia now gone from his eyes. Lucio shifted the cowl from his face and leaned back, stretching himself across the length of the seat he occupied.

"Juniper told me you left."

Niko sighed in irritation, quickly attempting to tuck the pendant back, but not discreetly enough.

"You still have that?" Lucio leaned his elbows on the table between them, his golden prosthetic arm extending out as his fingers hooked around the chain, gently tugging Niko's head closer to the middle of the table. With the gap between them closing slightly, Niko saw a little glint of hope in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Illyrian, please."

Niko looked away from him, his mouth pulled into a tight line. Both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"You left me."

"I didn't have a choice." Lucio shot back, his eyes narrowing.

"You could have told me."

"I didn't have time!"

Niko remained silent, but tears were rolling down his face again. A few patrons of the tavern looked over to them when Lucio raised his voice. There were murmurs as people recognized Lucio and Niko got visibly more upset by this. Lucio reached out and took his hand.

"C'mon."

Niko agreed and stood. They quickly left the tavern and wandered out into the night. Niko sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I didn't pay," Niko whined.

"I did."

"Thank you..." Niko rubbed his face, ridding the rest of the tears from his face. Lucio nodded silently, casually putting his arm around Niko's shoulder. Niko tensed, side-eyeing the hand nonchalantly dangling over his right shoulder. They walked side by side, making their way out of the slums and back out onto the hills outside the city and palace. Together, they stood and looked over Vesuvia, the sun had fully gone down now, and the stars were completely out and twinkling brightly.

"Just like old times, huh?" Lucio gently pulled Niko closer to his frame. Niko leaned into him, his will to be obstinate with Lucio had been waning especially because he had been drinking a little.

"Except I'd be taking care of you because you were constantly getting into fights."

Lucio chuckled and squished the smaller man against him in a side hug. "Aren't you glad I'm not allowed to do that anymore?"

"My blood pressure thanks you, Zsoldos." Niko had finally begun to relax and was comfortably resting against Lucio's side. Very gently, Lucio trailed his fingers over Niko's shoulder and upper arm, both staring at the sky.

"You should stay. "

"You're hell-bent on that, aren't you?"

In one fluid motion, Lucio scooped Niko up into his arms bridal-style and looked deeply into his eyes. "You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to leave you."

Niko didn't maintain eye contact for long. "And yet, you are married."

Lucio sighed and rested his forehead on the side of Niko's head. There was no explaining the situation really because Lucio cared for both Nadia and Illyrian deeply, but he had hurt the latter in unimaginable ways and figured his chance with him was ruined. But Niko still had his moments where he enjoyed Lucio's company. Like a few days ago when he had been moaning Lucio's name into the mattress.

"I can't change that, but—I mean, shit, Illyrian—Nadia tried to hire you to distract me, so she can run Vesuvia."

"You can never stop being a menace to those you love." Niko laughed, shaking his head a little. Lucio pouted, giving Niko his best puppy eyes.

"I'll stay tonight, but no promises beyond that."

Lucio nuzzled and kissed Niko's cheek.

"Deal." He responded before carrying Niko back towards the palace. Back towards the party.

* * *

read/review/fav/follow to see more work from me!  
thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: conclusions

Juniper leaned on the counter of Asra's shop, their eyes fixed on their cousin.

"So, you're back together with him?"

Niko wiggled where he stood, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"It's not like I planned it!"

Juniper sighed and pushed themselves away from the counter, strands of blonde hair tumbling around their face and shoulders. It had been several months now since the masquerade and what should have been spring was now an odd mix of winter and summer. Typical for a region with a hotter climate. Today was one of the more summery days, the heat bordering on uncomfortably warm, because of this Juniper had left the door to the shop open. A mistake. Standing in the doorway was someone both Juniper and Niko were all too familiar with.

"Consul." Juniper greeted in a less than cheerful tone. Valerius looked over Juniper with disinterest, his ever-present resting bitch face examining the rest of the shop with mild contempt.

"I'm here for the witch."

Niko flinched. Juniper flashed an overenthusiastic smile.

"Which one, consul?"

Valerius folded his arms, evidently not amused with Juniper's behavior.

"The one who is sleeping with the count for coin."

Juniper's fists clenched, and their normally sparkling green eyes darkened with anger. Niko felt the air become stagnant in a matter of seconds, the lamplight dimming dramatically.

"Leave. Now."

Valerius sneered and turned to leave, but he bumped into Julian before making his way out.

"Doctor."

"Consul."

Valerius shoved past him and Julian glared at him along with Juniper. As he turned back to face the shop proper, he saw Juniper rounding the counter to comfort Niko who was visibly distressed, on the verge of tears.

"Illyrian." They said softly, petting his hair away from his face and holding his cheeks, looking him directly in the eye with obvious concern.

"I don't want people to know that," His shoulders were shaking as he began sobbing, "It never even happened, I never..." Niko covered his face with his hands. Juniper shushed him and pulled him into their arms, gently rubbing his back.

"I know." They said quietly as Julian shut the door, returning their privacy. He shuffled around them, letting the cousins have their moment.

"All I'm saying is Lucio isn't particularly fond of those who are rude to his partners."

Juniper chuckled and glanced over at Julian, who was now busy taking off his coat and gloves. From somewhere in the kitchen there was a disgusted grunt.

"Hush, Asra," Juniper responded. Niko smiled, albeit weakly, and wiped his eyes. The mild dysfunctionality of the shop often reminded him of home, so it was a place of comfort when things got overwhelming. He squirmed away from Juni's arms and shook his head a little to collect himself. Surveying the room, he decided it was probably time for him to head out.

"Leaving?" Asra asked from the archway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's no doubt worried... I kinda left without saying anything."

Juniper nodded and took Niko's face in their hands once again gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you and I am always here for you, Illyrian." They let go of him and after a quick round of goodbyes, Niko made his way out of the shop and back into the streets of Vesuvia on his trek back to the palace.

* * *

When he finally returned he heard a commotion coming from somewhere within the polished stone halls. Despite the wideness of the halls, sound did not carry well except for muffled noises. The sound, though, he could recognize the sound of Lucio's voice anywhere. And from the tonality of it, he was mad. Hurriedly—yet cautiously—Niko ventured through the halls, following the voice. Without warning, there was a sudden cacophony as something smashed into the ground and broke. Followed by more shouting which was growing louder. Rounding the corner, he was greeted by Mercedes and Melchior bounding up to him and stopping his progress. Their hackles were raised, but their teeth were not bared. This was more of a protective stance than an aggressive one. Lucio's eyes immediately followed his dogs and the moment his eyes landed on Niko the anger vanished from his face.

"Illyrian," He attempted to close the gap between them, but Mercedes and Melchior stood in his way, not allowing him to come closer. He stopped, eyeing them both with mild annoyance, "Thank the Gods, you're alright."

Niko glanced between Lucio and the very uncomfortable, very scared guard.

"Uh... hi?"

Lucio flicked his hand dismissively and the guard practically sprinted away from Lucio's presence. The two dogs, however; remained firmly planted at Niko's feet, teeth bared slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Lucio furrowed his brows, unamused with his dogs' antics. They scrutinized him thoroughly, further irritating him, but eventually, they stepped aside to let Lucio in. Quickly, he stepped forward, pulling Niko into a tight embrace. Niko's cheeks darkened with color as he nuzzled into Lucio's chest, enjoying the sensation of being in his lovers' arms. Their relationship was unsteady at times and often Lucio's arrogance clashed with Niko's pride, but it was clear that Lucio undeniably loved and cared for Niko and Niko for him. With a gentle squeeze, Lucio released him from his arms and looked down at him, examining his flushed cheeks with a grin.

"You broke one of your favorite portraits," Niko commented, looking past him to redirect the situation.

"It wouldn't have happened had the guards not been incompetent."

Niko looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't buy it and Lucio knew it.

"Had nothing to do with your temper, huh?"

Lucio, in a rare moment, shied away from Niko after he indirectly reprimanded him. He stood beside him now, frame slightly rigid as if he were trying to mask embarrassment. This wasn't the first, nor the last time Niko would put him in his place and he knew it—despite his arrogance and a devil-may-care attitude—Niko had a very distinct way of making him feel the repercussions of his behavior.

"I heard Valerius had left shortly after you did and I..." Lucio trailed off, his jaw setting as anger rose up in his chest once again. Unquestionably uncomfortable at the mention of Valerius, Niko walked away from Lucio towards the broken portrait. The reason the very mention of Valerius put Niko on edge was that they had an... encounter when Niko had been "working" on the streets of upper-class Vesuvia. From that, Valerius had developed an unusual fixation with Niko that only seemed amplified by the fact that Niko was—to Valerius—Count Lucio's new pet.

"He stopped by Asra's shop, yes."

Lucio's eyes narrowed, umbrage pooling in his silver irises as he clenched his fists. Turning, Niko leveled Lucio with a look that would make anyone else's blood run cold. He had never been afraid of Lucio or his outbursts and he certainly wasn't going to put up with any of his bullshit tonight.

"Enough." Was all that was spoken, and Lucio relaxed, albeit slowly. He walked up beside him once again, both now looking at the broken portrait.

"I'm sorry," Lucio said quietly, and if Niko had known any better he would have sworn Lucio was talking to him. He wasn't though, instead he was apologizing to the portrait, "I loved you so much..."

Niko rolled his eyes, kneeling down to inspect the damage further. It was broken, but the break was clean, something he could easily fix. Reaching out, he closed his left hand over the broken part of the frame and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy and attention on the reparation of the frame. Lucio watched on, silently, his fascination with magic causing his eyes to widen at the sight of it. When Niko finally removed his hand, the frame had been mended, Lucio stood it upright to admire it.

"Love of my life..." He cooed.

"Me or the portrait?" Niko asked, the sarcasm apparent. He brushed his hands together and stood back up as Lucio confirmed that it had been both Niko and the portrait he had been referring to.

"A witch at work, I see."

Tension flooded the room as Niko's shoulders visibly tensed. Lucio whipped his head in the direction of the voice, his eyes casting a deadly look at the origin of the comment. Shifting his weight around, Niko sidled uneasily beside Lucio, pressing himself against his side. Valerius stood at the corner of the hall that Niko had previously rounded, arms folded.

"What do you want, _consul_?" Lucio had a very distinct tone of superiority that he would use to condescend to those around him. Probably a reason why so many disliked him. This was the tone he was using now, and Niko had to hide a devious grin behind his palm as he watched Valerius shrink back from it. Lucio put his arm around Niko, pulling him tightly to his side, his eyes never leaving Valerius. Sneering and without another word, Valerius stormed off down the hall. As he did, Niko stuck his tongue out at his back.

"Don't be a brat." Lucio chided.

"You like when I'm a brat," Niko responded, peeking up at him with a devilish smirk. Lucio nodded, eyeing his tiny partner with amusement.

"Occasionally." He mused, tilting Niko's face up to fully look at him. He could read the look in Lucio's eyes now. He had the look of a hunter who had just cornered their prey and were about to go in for the kill. It was a hungry, primal look that made Niko weak in the knees. Lucio grinned and scooped him up, carefully tossing him over his shoulder which received no protest from the other party.

* * *

"You don't have to worry about Valerius, you know," Niko commented, staring at the canopy above their bed, his hand lazily brushing through Lucio's soft blonde hair.

"Hm?" Lucio inquired.

"He likes to stare, but only you get to—mh!" Niko's sentence was cut short by a moan as Lucio lifted his head from between his thighs, a wide smile on his face.

"I get to do this." He finished for Niko, kissing his inner thigh. Closing his eyes and nodding, Niko tugged at Lucio's hair desperately as Lucio sunk his teeth into his thigh. This drew a sharp gasp from Niko's lips as he quietly pleaded for more. More with Lucio though sometimes wasn't a good thing. Niko almost screamed in pain and pleasure as Lucio bit down hard enough to almost break the skin, his breathing quickened as the room spun for a second. Pain was something Lucio liked to inflict on his partners if they were willing and Niko was willing, but only to certain boundaries which were well known to Lucio. Slowly, he circled his tongue around the mark, sucking gently at the skin to create a small bruise. Various amounts and sizes of these bruises were left all along Niko's thighs, torso, and a few were on the lower part of his neck—the differed in size and darkness, some healing and some painfully fresh.

"Please," Niko begged, his legs squeezing together ever so slightly. Pulling his mouth away, a slight trail of saliva hung between his mouth and Niko's thigh, he put his mouth back in place and licked at the bite once more in a longer than necessary manner which caused Niko to pout at him. He tugged his hair gently, trying to guide Lucio's mouth back to where he wanted it. Conceding to Niko's silent demands, Lucio moved his face back between his thighs and returned to eating him out. His tongue flicking over Niko's clit in the exact way that caused him to moan Lucio's name softly with a tone of desire that made him want to do it again and again. Pressing his face comfortably against Niko's pussy, Lucio continued to slide his tongue against and around Niko's clit, occasionally sliding it inside him causing Niko's hips to jolt up slightly. Hearing him moan and gasp his name along with the begging and pleading for more was something Lucio thoroughly enjoyed.

"Mnn..." Niko balled his fist in Lucio's hair, legs trembling. Lucio knew what that meant so he adjusted himself between Niko's legs, sitting up he maneuvered his left arm from around Niko's thigh and slowly slide one finger inside him, causing Niko to jolt. And grumble.

"Did you have to use that hand?"

Lucio didn't respond, just began pumping his finger in and out of Niko, watching as his expression changed from disgruntled to longing in a matter of seconds. Biting his lip, Niko tilted his hips up towards Lucio eagerly—his desperation clear. Leaning over him, Lucio traced his tongue along the outer shell of Niko's ear, causing him to whine softly.

"Can I cum, sir?" Niko begged, his hands clutching at the bed sheets. A low chuckle escaped Lucio's lips as he locked eyes with Niko, a teasing grin curled across his face.

"No."

Niko whined loudly, pounding his fists against the bed in protest. In response, Lucio pulled his finger out of Niko and looked down at him with a stern gaze. Glancing away from him, Niko could feel the heat in his cheeks increase under Lucio's commanding stare.

"Open your mouth," Lucio ordered, his eyes still fixed on Niko despite his partner's gaze being diverted from his. Slowly, almost coyly, Niko opened his mouth. Still not turning to face Lucio. Grabbing him by the jaw, Lucio pulled Niko's face forward and forced him to look at him as he slid the finger that had previously been inside Niko into his now open mouth. Whatever defiance Niko thought he still had in him vanished as soon as Lucio did that, and he closed his mouth around the golden appendage, his eyes now looking directly into Lucio's. It was an odd sensation to have this finger in his mouth, colder and smoother than Lucio's right hand, but there was no real taste to. Just the taste of Niko's own cum filled his mouth. Gradually, Lucio removed his finger from Niko's mouth. Promptly afterward, he tapped the tip of Niko's nose and made a soft "boop" noise. Niko squinted at him.

"Yes, my pet?"

Niko wiggled out from under Lucio and sat up, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep, somewhat sloppy kiss. A little taken aback by Niko's sudden aggressiveness, Lucio let out a soft gasp as his mouth was covered. Pulling back very briefly, Niko kept his lips close to Lucio's.

"I need you inside me." He pressed his lips firmly against Lucio's again, pushing his body flush against the blonde's, tugging gently at the hem of his shirt. Very quickly, Lucio removed his shirt while still trying to maintain the kiss to the best of his ability. Soft pleading noises escaped Niko's lips as his fingers tangled in Lucio's hair.

"Please..." He whined against Lucio's lips. On his back now with Lucio's leg between his own, Niko grinded against the silken white fabric, his begging growing more and more insistent as he dug his nails into Lucio's shoulders, slowly dragging him along his chest.

"Gentle," Lucio warned, feeling the nails sink deeper into his chest defiantly. Ignoring the warning, Niko continued scratching at his skin, taking delight in Lucio's soft moans as his legs squeezed around Lucio's thigh. Lucio could feel the material of his pants grow damper as Niko rubbed against him, his wetness permeating the fabric.

"Is this all for me, little lamb?" He asked, hand stroking the sides of Niko's thigh. Nodding, Niko pressed himself against Lucio's thigh firmly, looking more desperate than before. Taking note of this, Lucio—in a painstakingly slow fashion—began unbuttoning his pants, watching Niko squirm with those same hungry eyes as before. His erection was plain to see through his pants and he made no effort to hide it, enjoying the sight of Niko staring unabashedly at his length. Finally removing his pants, Lucio sat between Niko's legs, holding his cock loosely.

"Can I have it?" Niko asked, biting his lip. Rubbing the tip of his cock against Niko's pussy, Lucio looked contemplative. And devious. There was a beat of silence between them, only the sound of Niko's breathing and slick noise of Lucio rubbing against him could be heard between them. Without another word, Lucio grabbed Niko's hips and pulled him towards him, pushing the whole length of his cock deep inside him. This caused the petite man to writhe underneath him, gripping at the sheets tightly, his breathing now shallow and shuddering.

"Already?" Lucio teased as Niko covered his face in embarrassment at the fact that he had cum so quickly. This wasn't unexpected though, he had already been on edge from Lucio's mouth and Lucio had denied him the satisfaction of orgasm. Brushing his thumbs over Niko's hip bones, Lucio tilted his head, that same devious grin still on his face.

"Looks like I'll just have to make you cum again." He licked his lips slowly as he began establishing a rhythm between his and Niko's hips. Soon, Niko was clutching at the sheets, eyes glistening as Lucio fucked him. The entire time Niko had been fervently moaning affirmations, indicating he was wholly enjoying what Lucio was doing. Encouraged, Lucio thrusted faster and harder into Niko, fueled by the sounds of pleasure that his actions elicited. From his position, Lucio moved his right hand down, pressing his thumb against Niko's clit causing him to moan exceptionally loud as Lucio began moving his thumb in slow circles against it.

"Cum inside me," Niko begged, gripping Lucio's wrist tightly to keep it in place, "Please."

There was a slight look of shock on Lucio's face at Niko's request. It was very rare that he would ever let him cum inside, the risk was too high is what he would always say. Which Lucio always respected, he would never do that without Niko's explicit permission. It wasn't long after he made that request that he was crying out again, his body convulsing as he came hard for Lucio. Grunting softly, Lucio thrusted all the way inside Niko before emptying himself inside him, the warm sensation causing Niko to sigh contentedly. Lucio lied on top of him also sighing as Niko nuzzled into his neck. Despite everything, especially the time away from one another, both men could sense the feelings they still harbored for one another. Even if Niko tried to deny it repeatedly.

"Lucio?" Niko asked, eyes closed as he laid nestled in his arms. A noise of acknowledgment rang in his ear and Niko proceeded.

"I love you." He felt Lucio tense underneath him and part of him immediately wished he hadn't said anything. Lucio, after what seemed like an eternity to Niko, let out a soft exhale and moved so he could look at Niko. He reached up, cupping Niko's cheek in his right hand, a gentle expression on his face. Even though his personality could sometimes leave much to be desired, Lucio was very gentle and kind to any of his partners. Nadia and Niko both, he loved them very much. Gently, he kissed Niko's forehead before settling against him again.

"I love you too."


End file.
